Dream a Little Dream
by Kalibrit
Summary: SLASHFIC - Beloved Enemies Entry from 2003 - Harry starts dreaming vividly about Lucius...the intimate kind...and no Potion can make them stop (And does he even want to try). What is going on? Comments welcome.


**_Dream A Little Dream  
_**By Kalibrit

* * *

**_WARNING: THIS IS A SLASHFIC which means m/m pairings._**

Harry Potter and Company are the property of JKRowlings, Warner Bros. I don't even own the plot as it was a challenge, I only own my interpretation of said challenge, which is below. I hope that you enjoy.  
Rating: R

Posted Originally To the BE Yahoo!Group for the HP/LM FQF  
Challenge #29: Harry starts dreaming vividly about Lucius...the intimate kind...and no Potion can make them stop. What is going on?

* * *

_Harry moaned as he arched into his lover's mouth. Hands stroked across his thighs, griping his hips. Harry thrust upwards, moving into the hot, moist cavernous mouth of his lover. His tongue swirled along the length of Harry's cock. He sucked, licked and nibbled his way up and down his young lover's length. His long, blonde hair fell across Harry's skin, tantalizing his flesh. Harry thrashed his head back and forth. He knew his lover wasn't done teasing him yet. He loved to create torturous sensations all over Harry's body before plunging into his heated depths._

Harry screamed as a hand grabbed his shoulder and shook him awake.

"Bloody Hell," Ron screeched as he jumped back from Harry's bed.

Harry sat up, chest heaving. He looked blearily around the room. His sheets were tangled around his legs. He tried to calm his breathing.

"What?" Harry asked, confused.

"Geez Harry, that must have been one hell of a dream," Seamus laughingly said.

Harry tried to figure out what they were talking about. He wasn't used to waking up with his dorm mates grinning at him. He took stock of the situation. His hand reached up and casually touched his scar. It wasn't throbbing, pulsating or bleeding as he thought, he realized that another part of his body was throbbing and pulsating. Heat flooded his face as he realized just WHAT he must have been dreaming. Harry groaned and fell back onto his pillows throwing an arm over his face.

The other boys lost all semblance of control and burst out laughing.

"Oh sod off," Harry sniped. "It's not as if none of you've woken others up before."

Harry pulled on his robe and headed to the bathroom. He wasn't about to let a little bit of embarrassment make him late. They had double potions first.

* * *

_Potions Class _

Harry strode into class trying to ignore the still snickering Ron. He started unpacking his bag when a blonde head caught his eye. His breath caught in his throat as he groin tightened. Harry's mind went numb in denial.

"What are you staring at, _Potter_?" a nasally voice drawled.

Draco Malfoy.

Harry's Potions book dropped from his now numb fingers.

Dear Gods No.

* * *

It had been an unusual Potions class. Harry didn't respond to any of Snape's snarky comments. His mind had shut down with Draco's entrance. With his immaculate blonde hair. His short blonde hair. Short hair that in no way could trail along his body. 

"It wasn't him," Harry muttered.

"What Harry?"

Harry snapped back into the present and realized they were sitting in the great hall, eating lunch. He blinked. When did he leave Potions. But more importantly, he hadn't been fantasizing about Draco Malfoy.

A blinding smile burst from his mouth as he looked at his best friends.

"Life is good isn't it?" Harry beamed at everyone.

His friends and year mates stared at him. They hadn't seen him this happy since their fourth year. That was three years ago. Three years since Voldemort's return and Harry had a front row seat to his cruelty.

* * *

_That Night_

_Harry sat up quickly, a silent scream on his lips. His breath came quick as his heart raced. He tensed initially as arms wrapped around him. As Harry realized he was safe, he leaned back into his lover's embrace._

_"What was it?" A quiet voice whispered in his ear. Hands rubbed soothingly up and down his arms. "A nightmare?"_

_Harry sunk into the warmth and safety. "Same old, same old. Voldie's resurrection party. Various Death Eater games. My bloody relatives. Any one of them is enough to give anyone nightmares. A triple feature just sucks." Harry's breathing deepened as he relaxed. He slipped back into sleep with his lover curled around him._

* * *

_Malfoy Manor_

Lucius Malfoy. Slytherin to the bone. Loyal supporter to Voldemort. Pure blooded wizard. The regal looking blonde slowly opened his eyes. He stared into the flames as he played with the stone in his hand.

"Well," the sibilant voice slithered from the dark corner. Only his training allowed Lucius to keep from jumping. He had foolishly forgotten that his master was there.

"The boy seems to feel safe with me. There is no recognition as of yet."

"That isss good. He mussst be totally in the 'relationship' before he realizes it isss you."

Lucius nodded obediently. He knelt and bowed, waiting for his master to leave as he usually did. Voldemort patted Lucius on the head like the faithful little servant he was and apparated away.

Lucius quickly got to his feet and moved close to the fire. He was always frozen after being near Voldemort. As he stared into the flames his mind went back over the happenings of the past six months. Before the previous night, he had only been an observer in Harr..POTTER's dreams. Well nightmares really. The boy rarely had a dream session that didn't include torture of some kind. It was either Voldemort, his own guilt over everything _(Gryffindors snort)_ or, much to his surprise, abuse, mental and physical from his relatives. They treated him as nothing, starved him, allowed their son to attack him. This was the family Dumbledore deemed their savior was safest with. The old coot was definitely off his rocker.

Lucius growled at his thoughts. He slammed the stone his master had given him into the chest and locked it. There was no way he was going to agonize over the Potter brat. With a swish of his robes he slid out of the room.

* * *

_Next Morning _

Harry woke up with a blissful smile on his face. He hadn't had such a good night's sleep in years. He jumped out of bed and headed for the showers.

Singing.

His roommates looked after him, astonished.

"Was that Harry?" Dean asked softly.

"Yeah, it was." Ron responded.

* * *

_Malfoy Manor _

Lucius awoke slowly. Layer by layer the real world encroached on the warm murkiness of his sleep. Throwing on some clothes, he made his way downstairs. As he passed his den, his gaze was drawn to the ornate box on the mantel.

He had been honoured when his Lord had chosen him for this task. He knew that he had to re-earn his position among Lord Voldemort's inner-circle. So he had to play with the mind of one little Gryffindor.

Not a problem.

He growled as he stalked down the hallway, muttering.

He really needed to kill something to get rid of the warm and fuzzies.

* * *

_Harry was laying on his stomach on his bed, reading a book, when his mattress dipped. He smiled over his shoulder at his lover. His head fell forward however when lips brushed against his bare spine. With a groan his arm swept out and pushed his book off the bed. His skin quivered as his lover's tongue licked up and down his spine, over his ribs. He sighed contently feeling the soft long blonde hair trail across his skin. Hands stroked across his flesh, moving downwards. Harry felt hands at his waist, tugging at his shorts and lifted his hips. His muscles tensed as the cool air reached his rarely seen flesh. His lover's warm hands immediately started to caress his ass, kneading the flesh with such skilled hands._

_Harry moaned with disappointment as his lover lifted off his body and looked back over his shoulder. His eyes glazed over in appreciation. He watched as the clothes fell away from his lover's body. Each moment revealing more of the delectable flesh. Muscles sculpted in marble, his flesh was so pale, as if it had never seen the sun. Harry turned over onto his back as his lover moved back closer. His hands running over that flesh. Warm, soft, yet hard. He loved touching his lover. Letting his fingers trail over the pale flesh. Seeing his lover's flesh quiver as he tried to restrain himself. Harry was able to explore to his heart's content, new to the ways of the body. He was happy that his lover was older, more patient. Harry's hands trailed along his back before pulling his lover to him. He loved the feel of his lover's weight against him, covering him, pressing him, their heat mingling as their bodies melted together. They fit together like pieces of a puzzle. Harry's lips nuzzled against his lover's neck, inhaling his scent, reveling in the sensations washing over them. His hands ran through the blonde hair._

_His lover's lips trailed along his body, tongue flicking over his skin. His tongue swirled around Harry's nipple, bringing it to a hard peak. He moved lower, tongue and teeth marking his path every lower. He nuzzled against the hard flesh of Harry's cock as he finally reached his destination. His tongue swirled around the head, spreading moisture, licking at the pre cum. He let his tongue run along the vein, caressing the underside, around his head. Down the length of Harry's cock. He moved upwards, surround the bulbous head with his lips and inhaled, moving his head down, he encased his lover in his hot mouth. His tongue worked around the width of Harry's cock as Harry moaned aloud. His hips arched. His lover placed his hands on Harry's hips, holding him still. His thumbs caressing the flesh, circling. His hands moved to part Harry's thighs further, wrapping them around his hips, lifting Harry's ass. His hands moved to knead the delicious flesh as it became available. His mouth moved from Harry's cock to the surrounding flesh. He kissed the crease where his leg met hip as his hands lifted him higher. Harry rocked back into the questing hands, loving the feel of them on him. He knew that they would soon be buried in him, creating the most joyous sensations. He remembered the first time his lover had entered him. Filling him like no one ever had. Then he began to move, his lover's cock angled, hitting that one spot, precious to all males. Yells had torn from Harry's throat the first time. His eyes had rolled back into his head. Birds were singing, stars were shining. Harry was brought back to the present with the feeling of his lover sliding into him. He breathed in deeply, trying to relax around him. His lover waited as Harry became used to him. His hands soothingly moving along Harry's hip, caressing his thigh. Harry relaxed and nodded, moving his own hips. His lover started to slowly thrust into him, pulling back and thrusting in again. Harry met him thrust for thrust. The pressure building between them. Harry felt his lover's hand wrap around his cock, squeezing and caressing in time to the thrusting. His fingers dug into his lover's shoulders as he tried to hold back as long as possible. He felt the pressure building, exploding behind his eyes as he saw stars, his orgasm ripped from him. He clenched around his lover buried with in him._

_His favourite part. His lover laid on top of him, breathing heavily. They basked together in the afterglow. Sounded corny, but Harry loved the feeling of his lover on top of him. Almost as much as the feeling of his lover in him. With a quick cleaning spell they curled into each other and drifted off to sleep, legs, arms entwined._

* * *

The dreams continued, Harry didn't feel the need to inform anyone. He was resting, and since most nights they spent their time talking, Harry wasn't consumed with guilt. Guilt for living when others had died. He came to accept that even though it was his blood had been used in the resurrection of Voldemort, it wasn't his fault when the bastard went on a killing spree. He didn't spiral into depression when the articles showed up in the Daily Prophet. He wished that they could find a way to stop the murdering ass, and he hoped that it was soon. 

His friends noticed a definite change in attitude from their previous years. Harry, while still quiet and intense, no longer seemed as sorrowful, as guilty. They didn't know what was going on, but they were no longer afraid for their friend. In the previous years, after the Tri-Wizard tournament, they'd all seen the deep anger and loathing that seemed to reside in Harry. Also the almost crippling guilt. Especially right after Harry brought Cedric's body back. They knew something had happened, but they didn't know what. They noticed that he was happier, he would stare off into space while he was supposed to be studying. It was almost as if he was in love. But they'd never seen him with anyone. He didn't seem to be sneaking out at night. At least as far as Ron could tell he wasn't.

They didn't want to push details out of him. They all knew how private he was. Their motto 'If it's not broke, don't fix it'.

* * *

_Harry couldn't help himself._

_He turned in his lover's arms pulling into the light._

_His mouth dropped open in shock as green eyes locked with grey._

_Lucius Malfoy._

* * *

Harry jerked awake, sitting up in bed. His breath ragged in the silent night. He slipped on his glasses, threw on some clothes and grabbed his invisibility cloak. He headed strait for one of the castle's turrets. He had a lot to think about. His dream lover was Lucius Malfoy. The person he'd opened up to, told _EVERYTHING_ to was Voldemort's right hand. 

Bloody Hell.

But was it all a trick? The evenings spent just talking. Both of them. Was Lucius just playing him, or had the other man just been as honest as Harry.

Which was the real Lucius Malfoy? The one Harry had met on occasion since second year. Cold, arrogant, sneering, or the man that held him after a nightmare with in the dream world they'd created.

Was it all a dream?

Did the man that he, Harry Potter, had given his heart and soul to exist. Or was he only following Voldemort's orders and gathering every bit of information about Harry necessary to utterly destroy him.

He didn't know if he could defend himself against Lucius if the need arose.

* * *

_Malfoy Manor_

"Shit." Lucius exclaimed as he slammed back into reality.

"What issss it?" His lord and master demanded.

Lucius' arm twitched. It was the only visible sign that he hadn't been expecting a visit.

"He woke up suddenly," Lucius said calmly.

"Why?"

"I'm not sure, my Lord, maybe on of his roommates woke him."

"Be prepared to go back in, I need him under your control." Voldemort swept out the room and into the night.

Lucius waited until the telling tingle of Voldemort's presence was gone before slumping into his chair.

Dammit. What was going through Harry's mind? What was Lucius himself going through? Fingers held onto the chair arm tightly. What the hell was he going to do? Voldemort expected him to destroy Harry through his dreams. But he'd gotten to know the young Gryffindor during his dream quests.

What was he going to do?

* * *

_Next Morning_

Ron was surprised to see Harry's bed empty. His friend was usually the last to wake. They, on many occasions, had had to literally drag him from bed and into the showers. Hopping out of bed, he headed towards the lavatory, surprised to find it empty of Harry.

'Hmm, he must have had to get up early for something.'

With a quick shower, he headed off to breakfast with his girlfriend, Hermione. He slowed down when he noticed that Harry wasn't at the table. He thought that the other boy would be at the table, he wouldn't miss a meal. With a quick look to Hermione, he sat down and looked to see if anyone else was missing. But all of the teacher's were at the table, including the headmaster, so Harry wasn't with him.

A quiet figure slipped into the empty space besides him. Ron turned to great his friend, the smile died on his lips. Harry looked like death warmed over. Or worse. He didn't look to have gotten any sleep and his usually sparkling green eyes were dull and flat.

Harry reached and put some food on his plate, using his fork to push it around, taking the occasional bite. His gaze, unfocused on the table top. His mind a million miles away. He didn't notice the rest of Gryffindor table watching him with confusion. They'd gotten used to him being happy, if not a bit late in the morning.

For two days it lasted. Harry was like a wraith. Wandering through the halls, going from class to class, but not participating. He would just sit at his desk and stare into nothingness. He didn't dare try to sleep. He couldn't risk it. If it was a plan of Voldemort's, he wouldn't get sucked in. he didn't want to know that Lucius had just used him. He knew he was close to shattering, but he didn't, couldn't let anyone know.

Once again, Harry was sitting listlessly at the table, pushing his dinner around on his plate. The doors to the Great Hall banged open and a cloaked figure stalked in. He strode to the head table to meet with the Headmaster. Most of the students had quieted down to hear what was going on. However, all they could hear was the muttering of words.

Albus Dumbledore, headmaster, stood slowly and moved to stand besides the newcomer.

"If I could have everyone's attention. There has been a request for Sanctuary made. As you may know, when sanctuary is requested, in times of need, such as these times, it is granted. We will allow our guest safe haven in Hogwarts. Please do not disturb our new guest."

The figure slowly lowered his cloak and gasps rang out in the hall.

"What the hell?" A startled cry was heard from the general area of the Slytherin table.

Meanwhile, over at Gryffindor, Harry had been roused from his stupor at the mention of Sanctuary. He was wondering who would need the protection of Hogwarts so early in the new war against Voldemort. He gazed at the figure as the man lowered the hood to his cloak. His lifeless fingers dropped the fork he had been using to push his meal around. The clank of metal against metal echoed through the hall. Grey eyes swung towards the sound and met emerald.

Lucius' eyes widened at he saw Harry in person for the first time in months. The younger man looked awful. And he had a feeling that this was recent. He could barely breathe as those eyes drilled into him. He started to take a step towards him, when he stopped. Not sure what his reception would be. Not sure if he would be welcomed or wanted.

Harry stood up abruptly. His legs trembled as the blood rushed furiously through his veins. 'He was here, he was here, why was he here. Gods he looks delicious.' Thoughts raced through Harry's brain. He stood quickly, not sure what he was going to do, he couldn't seem to control his body's actions. He saw Lucius take a step towards him then hesitate. Without thinking he stood on the table bench then the table, crossing over to the other side. Lucius saw him moving, and made his way to meet him. Harry scrambled over his classmates and walked towards Lucius. They stopped, inches from each other, staring. Wondering. Waiting.

Harry's hand lifted. Lucius didn't know if Harry was going to try to hit him or what. He wasn't really expecting the gentle caress. He leaned into the loving touch, eager to soak up the warmth.

"Harry," he whispered, his voice breaking.

Harry ran his fingers over Lucius' lips, silencing the older man. His hand reached around and caressed the slightly taller man's neck and pulled him in. They were right next to each other, facing each other, barely any space between them. He pulled gently on the older man's neck, requesting. Lucius ducked his head still staring into Harry's eyes.

Their lips met.

Oh so gently.

A sigh escaped from both men.

Lucius pulled Harry in, he had to have him in his arms. Harry wrapped his arms around Lucius. They stayed, standing in the middle of the Great Hall, wrapped in each others embrace. Totally ignorant of the bodies hitting the ground in dead faints. Or that damn annoying twinkle in Dumbledore's eye.

The End

* * *

_Should I continue?_


End file.
